Bloodstream songfic
by moreta3
Summary: "This has to be the last time."  She has said this after every single time.  But at this point they both know she doesn't mean it.


All belongs to Mrs. Rowling. I just write the fanfics.

I love this song (Bloodstream by Stateless) and a quick fic came to mind. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Bloodstream<p>

She makes her way across the Gryffindor Common Room and out of the portrait hole. Staying in the shadows, she follows the familiar path to the dungeons After dodging Mr. Filch twice and the prefects who were patrolling, she stands in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Using the password she obtained from two fourth years, she quietly slips in. Luckily the Common Room is empty and she makes her way up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Finding the door marked "Seventh Year", she opens it and spots who she is looking for. On the opposite end of the room, she sees his sleeping form. She tip-toes over and climbs onto the four poster bed. She looks down at him, face bathing in the moonlight, platinum locks falling over his eyes.

'Perfect.'

Closing the green and silver drapes around the bed, she murmurs '_silencio_' and conjures 3 small candles to float above them. She leans over and brushes her lips against his ever so softly then leaves a trail of tiny kisses to his ear.

"Draco," she says at barely a whisper. His eyes shoot open to find brown eyes intently staring at him.

**Wake up. Look me in the eyes again.**

**I need to feel your hand upon my face**.

"Hermione," he starts, "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that last night was the last-"

"Shh!" She covers his lips with her finger, "Please, don't say anything." She pleads with him. "Please!"

**Words can be like knives. They can cut you open.**

**And the silence surrounds you and holds you.**

She leans down and captures his lips in a fiery kiss. He pushes her back and says, "Hermione, we agreed..."

"Please..." he just looks at her.

"Please Draco." It's barely a whisper but he can hear the desperation in her voice. He's not sure if its because of the desperation she shows or if its because he shares the same desperation; but he grabs her neck and pulls her down crashing his lips onto hers hungrily searching her mouth, tasting every possible crevice.

He pulls her down and changes their position so that he's above her and she submits willingly. He has one arm by her head holding himself up and she wraps her arms around his neck grabbing fistfuls of hair. His other hand slowly starts making its way up her creamy legs going under her nightgown, past her stomach to her left breast where he massages and kneads at her nipple. A small moan escapes her lips and he can feel himself getting hard.

His kisses become more desperate as he kisses from her jaw down to her neck leaving little love bites. He wants to taste every part of her . He tugs at the bottom of her nightgown and she lifts her body so he can remove it. Tossing it aside he looks down at her. Her naked body glows in the candle light and he can't help but stare. He loves every part of her; from her lips to her full breasts. He loves her thighs and how the barely touch. He looks back up and stars into her eyes. The light brown specs that are only brought out by candle light is his favorite thing about her. The bare holes into him causing him to shiver. He can stay this way forever. She loves it when he looks at her like this. It makes her feel like a part of him; like he's a part of her.

**I think I might've inhaled you.**

**I can feel you behind my eyes.**

**You've gotten into my bloodstream.**

**I can feel you flowing in me**.

He captures her lips once more. This kiss is harder more passionate. His fingers search their way through her soft brown curls and finds her pleasure nub. She moans again, louder this time. Her eyes roll back and she just exists, fully giving into the pleasure she is receiving. His mouth finds its way to her right breast, where he licks and bites at her nipple causing her to moan even louder. She feels the pressure starting to build in the pit of her stomach. She aches for release as she bucks her hips toward his hand. You can hear whispers of 'more' and 'please' between staggered breathing. He slides his fingers in her wet passage, his thumb taking its place on her clit causing her to scream out. He pumps in and out gaining speed and captures her mouth as soon as she comes catching all of her moans for him.

After coming down from her high, Hermione releases her death grip on the sheets and runs her fingers over Draco's bare chest. Her touch sends a jolt of electricity through his body extracting a moan. He pulls his fingers out and licks them clean, causing her to pull him in for a hungry kiss. What started off slow transformed into a race against time. She pulls on the waistband of his boxers. He kicks it off to join her nightgown and in one swift motion he positions himself at her entrance. He looks at her with unsure eyes and she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him closer to urge him on.

Very slowly Draco slides in and they both moan out in relief, anticipation and pure ecstasy. He fills her up to the hilt making her feel complete, the pleasure she feels is unexplainable. He's overcome by her tightness, they've had sex several times but he still can't believe how tight she is, wrapping her hot, wet cavern around his length. It takes everything in him to not explode on the spot. He thrusts in and out of her starting at an agonizingly slow pace wanting this to last forever. The slow pace is like torture to her and all she wants is for him to go faster. She wants, needs, him to fuck her , so hard and so fast she thinks of nothing else but this moment. She needs this moment to consume her mind and replace everything else, the war, her parents, Ron. In this moment she just wants to be hi and his alone.

**The spaces in between. **

**Two minds and all the places they have seen.**

**The spaces in between**.

She pulls him in deeper and incoherently whispers 'harder' and faster'. He complies, unable to deny her, hungry for her cries of pleasure. She wraps her arms around his neck brining his face down to the crook of her neck. She tries biting down on his shoulder to muffle her screams but as the intensity of his thrusts grow, she finds there is no use.

"Oh yes Draco! Fuck me!" she yells out. He senses she is close and controls himself until she is fully satisfied.

"FUCK DRACO! HARDER! FASTER! GODS YES RIGHT THERE!" And he goes harder and faster to the point where sweat is building up on his upper brow.

She starts squeezing on his length and he yells out, "Fuck Hermione!" He continues to pound into her until finally,

"OOOHH FUCK YESSS! She climaxes and the feeling of her convulsing around him pushes him over the edge. He spills his seed into her and with one final thrust collapses on top of her.

They stay that way for what seems like forever. Him inside her, his face in the crook of her neck, her arms around his neck with her face buried in his shoulder. He finally pulls out of her and falls beside her. She sits up, grabs her nightgown and pulls it over her head. She breaks the silence first by saying,

"This is the last time."

She has said this after every single time they've had sex. But at this point they both know she doesn't mean it.

At first they believed it. It was only supposed to happen once. That day in the Prefects bathroom, after trading a few insults. After he pushed her into the wall. After his lips came crashing down on hers. It was their eighth year after the end of the war. They needed release a moment in time away from everything else in their lives. Away from the aftermath of the war. Away from the real world. They didn't know where it came from but in that moment they just knew they needed each other.

**I tried to put my finger on it.**

**I tried to put my finger on it.**

**I tried to put mu finger on it**.

"I agree, this has to be the last time," Draco says back to her.

Hermione gets rid of the candles and takes the charm off his bed. Opening the curtains, she climbs off and walks away. When she reaches the door, she turns around to meet cool grey eyes staring at her, catching her, making it impossible to turn away. Finally she breaks eye contact and creeps out making her way back the Gryffindor tower. She keeps repeating to herself 'never again', but she knows in the pit of her stomach that tonight won't be the last time.

**I think I might've inhaled you.**

**I can feel you behind my eyes.**

**You've gotten into my bloodstream.**

**I can feel you flowing in me.**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review.<p>

Visit my journal hisbookworm_dot_livejournal_dot_com


End file.
